Tell Her This
by shana.rose
Summary: What happens after Tom insults Sybil's work in S2E4? A song fic of what could have happened next.


**A/N: Okay so I had a lot of problems with this one but I think it came out pretty good. This is a song fic based on Tell Her This by Del Amitri.**

* * *

_Tell her not to go _

_I ain't holding on no more _

_Tell her something in my mind freezes up from time to time_

"What work? Bringing hot drinks to a lot of randy officers? Look, it comes down to whether or not you love me. That's all. That's it. The rest is detail."

Tom watched as she opened her mouth only to snap it close and look away.

He watched her, waiting for her to talk, to say something, to do something.

Sybil finally looked at him straight in the eye. He expected to see angry, rage, hurt, even bitterness. But not sadness, he never expected to see such sadness in her eyes.

"Never in a million years would I have ever imagined _you_ of all people saying those words to me. Never." She then tore her eyes from his and walked out of the garage.

"Wait." He couldn't get her eyes out of his head.

She didn't wait, just kept on walking.

"Wait. Please wait." Sybil grabbed her skirts and began to run.

Tom ran out of the garage not caring about the cold. Her eyes still stuck in his head.

_Tell her not to cry _

_I just got scared that's all _

_Tell her I'll be by her side, all she has to do is call_

"Wait!" He reached out his arm to grab her arm.

"Sybil!" She stopped just long enough for him to grab hold her arm.

"Sybil," he whispered turning her so he could look at her. Her head was down, looking away from him but that didn't stop him from seeing the tears.

Tom swallowed hard. He hurt her and he hated himself for it. He had been tired of hearing her excuses. She _always_ had an excuse up her sleeve as to why they couldn't be together and he had been so sick of it that he had lashed out at her. And he **hated** himself for it.

_Tell her the chips are down _

_I drank too much and shouted it aloud _

_Tell her something in my heart _

_Needs her more than even clowns need the laughter of the crowd_

"I'm sorry." His voice strained, desperately trying to express how truly sorry he was. "I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean it. I-"

He let go of her arm and put his hand through his hair. "You're a wonderful nurse and you work so hard and- and I couldn't be prouder of you. Truly. I think you're the most incredible woman I've ever felt and I know you could do anything if you set your mind on it-"

"Then why did you say it?" Her voice was not harsh but soft, so soft that it broke his heart.

_Tell her what was wrong _

_I sometimes think too much _

_But say nothing at all _

_And tell her from this high terrain, I am ready now to fall_

Tom looked down, "Because I'm an arse, an arse with a temper." He smiled bitterly, painfully aware of all his faults, and all the reasons she should reject him in that moment.

"Maybe but you're also kind. And I'll admit that you are quite full of yourself sometimes but I would never call you an…" she blushed and smiled weakly, "an arse."

He chuckled, "then you are a much better person than I am."

They stood there quietly, refusing to look at one another and neither knowing quite what to say next.

Finally Tom broke the silence, "I am sorry, so very sorry."

Sybil looked at him and gave him a real smile with tears in her eyes. "I know and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have baited you like that."

He shook his head and said, "You did nothing wrong. You only spoke out about your worries."

Tom looked into her eyes again and saw none of the sadness of before but something that looked dangerously close to affection.

"I should go," she whispered waiting until the last syllable to look away. She began to walk about slowly this time.

"Sybil."

_Tell her not to go _

_I ain't holding on no more _

_Tell her nothing if not this; all I want to do is kiss her_

She turned her head over her shoulder and arched an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Tom opened his mouth ready to say everything he was feeling. _'Don't go. Stay. Stay with me forever. Never leave my side. I'd do anything if you would stay with me now, tonight, forever.'_ Images of Sybil standing in his cottage, looking at books, sitting in a chair, lying her head on his pillow, _kissing_ her.

"Good night." He said wishfully trying to push his thoughts to the back of his head.

She smiled and said "Good night."

_Tell her something in my mind _

_Freezes up from time to time._


End file.
